


Рождественская история, или Как ангел и демон елочку украшали

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, mutual supportiveness, Новый Год, Противоположности, Рождество, Юмор, взаимопомощь, дружба, занавесочная история, намеки на отношения, повседневность, под одной крышей, постканон, праздник, психологические травмы, рефлексия, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули терпеть не может все эти человеческие праздники, а Рождество - так особенно. И не устает об этом напоминать - если его ангел вдруг подзабыл.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Рождественская история, или Как ангел и демон елочку украшали

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка от Наталии Зыковой

— Пос-с-смотри, ангел, ш-ш-што с-с-скажеш-ш-шь?

Получилось излишне шипяще, но оно и понятно: трудно не шипеть, когда ты в своем истинном виде Коварного Змия, и в пасти у тебя к тому же зажаты верхний виток рождественской гирлянды и ниточка от самого крупного шарика, шарик раскачивается, а гирлянда при этом еще и мигает разноцветными огонечками, добавляя праздничности гостиной, и без того обильно украшенной стараниями ангела. _(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* - Надо отметить, что сверкала гирлянда сама по себе: Кроули не очень хорошо понимал концепцию электричества и посчитал штепсель лишней деталью, которой можно и пренебречь)._

Азирафаэль оторвался от застегивания двадцать третьей пуговки на своем кремовом кашемировом пальто в легкую почти незаметную клетку, чтобы скептически осмотреть и Кроули, и гирлянду. Вздохнул. Качнул головой. И решительно взялся за двадцать четвертую пуговку.

— Ещ-щ-ще с-с-скажи, ш-ш-што я тебе не нравлюс-с-сь! — возмущенно зашипел Кроули в белую спину, содрогаясь от негодования всеми кольцами, широкими снизу и сужающимися вверх по спирали, словно детская пирамидка. Ну или, как надеялся Кроули и учитывая гирлянды...

— В образе елки — нет, — ответил ангел через плечо, как всегда, смягчив непреклонность принятого решения мягкостью тона и чуть виноватой улыбкой.

— Но я же тоже зеленый! — Кроули выплюнул тут же погасшую гирлянду (шарик запрыгал по паркету, запутался в ковре), прошипел возмущенно: — Ш-ш-што тебе опять не так?! Я даже форму скопировал, как у тех елок на Пиккадилли! У того чертова с-с-салона! Дизайнерс-с-ские! Тебе же они понравились, помнишь?! В следующий раз даже стараться не буду. Ясно, зараза пернатая?! Рождественское настроение ему, понимаешь…

Последние фразы были брошены уже в пустоту, вернее — в дверь, аккуратно прикрытую ангелом со стороны улицы.

— Жить в одной квартире с ангелом — это должно приравниваться к отбыванию в шестом круге, не меньше! — пафосно провозгласил Кроули в пространство. — Никто так и не смог установить точно, сколько этих зараз может поместиться на кончике иглы, но вот в одной квартире — даже два уже перебор! Особенно если один из этих ангелов — непадший!

Было обидно. Сам он терпеть не мог все эти пляски вокруг рождения какого-то полукровки, да еще и случившегося так давно, что не упомнят и старожилы. Но ведь искренне старался! Хотя и из сугубо эгоистичных побуждений, конечно: когда Азирафаэль счастлив, причем счастлив по-настоящему, — благодать из него так пышет во все стороны, накрывая Сохо, Лондон, Британию или даже весь континент — тут уж насколько хватит уровня счастья. И кому будет плохо, если в этой благодати немножко погреется и оказавшийся рядом демон? И почему бы этому конкретному оказавшемуся рядом демону не приложить немного усилий для повышения интенсивности ангельского счастья? А в Аду ведь это всегда можно выставить как кражу благодати у жалких смертных, что неминуемо приведет их к греху и все такое, так что тоже никаких нареканий и сплошные бонусы за успешную деятельность.

Только вот толку стараться для тех, кто не ценит? 

Кроули вздохнул, щелчком хвоста вернул себе человеческую форму. Прошелся по ковру, подобрал запутавшийся в ворсе шарик с изображением пухлого белокрылого ангелочка. Поморщился. Кто их поймет, этих ангелов. И чем, скажите, Азирафаэля не устроила модная хайтековская елка со светящимися на макушке желтыми глазами и обольстительной змеиной улыбкой?

Одно слово — ангел!

***

— Ты мог бы ее начудес-с-сить. Такую, какую хочешь именно ты. Идеальную. И не пришлось бы никуда ходить.

— Мог бы, — Азирафаэль вздохнул, отставляя кружку из-под горячего какао и снова берясь за уже высохшее пальто. — Но тогда бы она была бы ненастоящей, и я бы знал об этом. И праздник бы тоже получился ненастоящим. А это очень важно, чтобы праздник был настоящим, понимаешь?

— Столько возни из-за таких глупос-с-стей. А если опять ничего не найдешь?

— На этот раз я точно знаю, где искать, — Ангел, уже полностью одетый, присел и ласково почесал Кроули под нижней челюстью _(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* у пребывания в образе змея есть свои определенные преимущества, вряд ли Азирафаэль вел бы себя так вольно, находись демон в человеческом теле. И уж целовать в нос точно бы не стал)  
(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ К ПРИМЕЧАНИЮ** Ну, наверное)._ — Я постараюсь вернуться быстро, не скучай!

— Вот еще! И не с-с-собираюсь! — фыркнул Кроули в уже закрытую дверь. Свернулся клубком.

В конце концов, он был демоном, а демонам врать положено по статусу. 

***

— Правда ведь, дорогой, она прекрасна?

— Обычная елка.

— Да ты посмотри! Она такая пушистая. такая зеленая… И пахнет!

— Хвойным ароматизатором. Для туалета.

— Не дуйся, мой дорогой. Ты тоже был красив. Но ты же не настоящая елка, правда? Ну и потом... как бы ты смог посидеть под елочкой у камина, если бы сам был этой елочкой?

— Аргумент. У тебя змеиный язык, ангел, ты способен убедить кого угодно в чем угодно!

— Вот и прекрасно, мой дорогой, кто-то же из нас должен это уметь. А сейчас мы ее нарядим…

***

— Это… некрас-с-сиво, ангел.

— Почему? — Азирафаэль с сомнением покосился на елочную игрушку в виде стеклянного баклажана, которую как раз собирался прицепить к одной из пушистых веток. — А по-моему, очень даже красиво.

— Некрасиво с-с-с твоей с-с-стороны, ангел! И нечес-с-стно. Это было всего только раз! И ужас-с-сно давно! Неужели ты мне теперь до с-с-скончания веков будешь припоминать?!

Азирафаэль покосился на баклажан с еще большей опаской и открыл было рот, но Кроули его опередил:

— К тому же у меня просто не было выбора, и кому это знать, как не тебе?! Никакой свободы воли, ты же помнишь! Она только для людей, а мы должны делать, что сказано, но ты все равно... до сих пор… Некрасиво, ангел. Очень!

Азирафаэль на всякий случай спрятал баклажан за спину и осторожно уточнил:

— Ты о чем?

— Я о яблоках.

— К-каких яблоках?

— Стеклянных! На елке!

— Н-но… это же шарики!

— С листиками?!

Азирафаэль с сомнением еще раз вгляделся в елочные украшения. Среди пушистых зеленых лап посверкивали боками стеклянные виноградные грозди, груши, сосульки, фонарики… но больше всего действительно было яблокообразных шариков с кокетливыми атласными листиками. Ярких, разноцветных, недвусмысленных и, наверное, намекающих. Если смотреть на них с такой точки зрения. Он их не наколдовывал, просто купил на том же самом рождественском базаре, что и елочку. Неужели шарики ему понравились именно поэтому, из-за замеченного подсознанием сходства?

Ангел сглотнул.

— Но, дорогой… — сказал он неуверенно, — тебе не кажется, что иногда яблоки — это просто яблоки?

***

Ангелы об электричестве имели еще меньшие познания, чем демоны, вот и Азирафаэль полагал розетки всего лишь странноватым элементом современного декора, а потому гирлянда на елке мерцала сама собой, безо всякого к чему-либо подключения. Да и нечем ей было бы подключаться, это ведь была та самая гирлянда, демонская, Кроули при ее сотворении штепселями не озаботился. Но мерцание в четком ритме «джингл-бенц» — это было уже явно от Азирафаэля, ибо ничем подобным Кроули не озабочивался тоже. Как и то, что гореть она продолжала и сейчас, когда в комнате давно уже никого не было.

Ангел всегда отличался перфекционизмом: он даже снежинки делал одинаково прекрасными и на людных улицах — и там, где их никто никогда не увидит. Вот и в давно опустевшей гостиной мерцала никому не нужная гирлянда, уютно перемигиваясь с электрокамином, и их двойные огни отражались в темной полировке старинной массивной мебели и пронзительными искрами вспыхивали на острых гранях стеклянных сосулек и фонариков, серебряных иглах пушистых снежинок, золотых лучах украшавшей макушку звезды и…. разноцветных боках стеклянных яблок.

Желтые глаза Кроули хищно вспыхнули.

Вообще-то он выполз сюда из холодной спальни в намерении всего лишь тихо и мирно погреться у камина, но почему бы не совместить приятное с… очень приятным? Грех не воспользоваться подвернувшимся случаем!

Одно неловкое движение хвоста — и: «Извини, дорогой, так получилось! Ах, какая жалость — ни единого целого яблочка! Зато остальные игрушки в полной сохранности, это просто чудо, правда, ангел? И моя гирлянда уцелела, она ведь красивая, ты же не зря ее тоже повесил…»

Ангел наверняка расстроится. И правильно! Нечего было намекать!

Кроули издал тихое злое шипение и яростно щелкнул хвостом по паркету. А потом пополз к камину — мимо елки. Демонстративно даже не покосившись в ее сторону.

В конце концов, он собирался только погреться. И ангел бы действительно расстроился, ему так нравится этот дурацкий праздник. А что касается того, что грех не воспользоваться… Демон он или кто? А раз демон — то грехи ему по статусу положены, и какая разница — одним больше, одним меньше...


End file.
